Hope in Reason
by foxmagic
Summary: Could there really be hope in such reasoning? The reason to live, and a hope to cure the curse? Well...only one way to find out.[HaruTohru]
1. Chapter 1

**Hope in Reason**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: R/Mature

Pairings: HaruxTohru as well as some Tohrux?

**Disclaimer: I own not Furuba ne!**

_Italics: Thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap I decided doesn't belong in regular text._

Warnings: Ah…well, it's rated Mature. So your guess is as good as mine. But worry not. If there is a lemon ahead, I shall foreworn you!

**Prequel? Sequel? **Yes! This is a sequel to Faith in Reason! Read it! Right now, damnit! You won't understand what's going on if you don't.

**(A/N) **Hello all my beautiful reviewers! You read my one-shot lemon, reviewed, and demanded I make a chapter sequel. Now I usually go with the cannon pairing, yadda yadda yadda, and I am definitely a firm Kyo/Tohru believer…but…oh what the hell. Here's the first chapter to my new Haru/Tohru fic. Just for you, babe!

* * *

**;-Chapter One-;**

Tohru fidgeted. Why were they all looking at her like that? They certainly couldn't have known…

"He left his wet clothes all over my clean floor." Yuki rubbed his head. "Came over to apologize, you say?"

"Y-Yes!"

Kyo eyed her strangely. "Damn cow…" A mutter escaped him as he disappeared into his own bedroom. "Better not have messed with _my _stuff."

Breathing a little easier now, Tohru bowed to the both of them before hurrying herself off to prepare the food.

Since that time, the 'incident' was not spoken of again. When seeing each other at school, everything was as it should be. Though it took Tohru quite a while to stand a no-blushing period within his presence. She guessed that it was best to be left at that. And while she had strong feelings for the somewhat tender ox, it wasn't much different from the other members of the zodiac.

Yes, that is how it was. How it _should_ be.

But late at night, when dreams became of the most tangible things…

The impossible took flight.

;-

"Late late late!"

"Calm down, Honda-san. We'll get there in plenty of time."

"Yeah, don't be so spastic."

The three teens rushed out the door, jogging at an easy enough pace. Thanks to Yuki's substitute cooking skills, a small fire had erupted in their kitchen not more than twenty minutes prior. Luckily they had a fire extinguisher handy, and Tohru was able to put out the blaze with Kyo's help. But not before covering the rest of them in white foam. Now changed into clean attire, their schedule had been set back by at least half an hour. That meant power walking to school, or else.

The bell rang just as they entered the door, puffing, wheezing, and out of breath. Their leisurely stroll had turned into a full out run, half of which was occupied by Tohru's frequent stumblings. But they made it, and even a stern glare from sensei could not deter their triumph. If you could call it that.

With all this aside, the rest of the day went on relatively uneventful for little Tohru. Until lunch.

It wasn't her fault, really. Partial blame was given to Kyo, who insisted he have a nice, cold beverage from the cafeteria. Uo told him to get it, himself. But Tohru spoke up and persisted that she do it for him.

So off she went. And too caught up in thinking, the girl turned her last corner without even paying attention.

_I feel so bad about this morning…_Tohru tapped her chin. _This is the least I can do for making them all so late! I wonder if Kyo-kun would-_

Her thoughts were quickly dispelled by the abrupt feeling of some one's body coming in contact with her own. And then, to her horror, the sound of that all too familiar 'poof'.

"Ha-Hatsuharu-san!" She suppressed a scream.

Standing before her was a now rather large cow. In the middle of the hallway, no less.

"Hatsuharu-san, I'm so sorry!"

"**Moo**…"

Tohru spotted a custodian's closet nearby, and hurriedly ushered him, as well as his uniform, inside. She shut the door.

"I wasn't watching where I was going…" Her babbling increased with nervousness. "And I was thinking about this morning, because of the fire and all…"

She gave a slight 'eep' when he transformed back, quickly turning to give him some privacy.

"Don't worry about it." He said casually.

"Oh, but I really am sorry. I mean…I know how hard it is, and you being a zodiac and a-"

Haru slammed his fist lightly onto the wall right above her head, forcing her to stop talking. "I said it was okay." Scooping down, he then picked up his shirt. "Besides, I really have nothing to hide from you anymore. Do I?"

Tohru blushed at the meaning behind those words, and found herself beginning to fidget under the heavy air once again.

"I-I suppose…"

He looked up at her briefly.

Their eyes met for a second.

And Tohru wished that she could have turned from that gaze, so intense and full of the life he never exhibited.

Not to anyone.

It was he that tore himself away first. Lunch was nearly over, and the others were sure to be getting worried about Tohru. But as he let himself out, she remained a statue. Waiting…

"Tohru!"

"Hey, Tohru!"

Voices calling out her name broke the spell, and she was forced to come outside the closet. Kyo, Uo, and Hana waved to her. She smiled at them.

As school continued, one ever present vision remained cemented into her mind. Eyes so sad, and a heart aching for freedom…

Something had to be done. It was killing her. Killing _them_.

Even so…one had to wonder. Could there really be hope in such reason?

The reason to live, and hope in a cure to the curse?

Maybe. And maybe not.

There was really only one way to find out.

**;-CONTINUED-;**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to keep this thing going for a while. This chapter was a little short, I was merely experimenting. But I need inspiration. So review for me, and I promise a beautiful chapter for you in the near future! 

Review ne!

**foxmagic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope in Reason**

_Italics: thoughts and emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**(A/N)** Oh, how so very wonderful! I'm glad my first chapter was loved. Uber glompage to those of you who reviewed. And to the others…shame on you! You should review for me, ne! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out. ;o

**;-**

**;-This chapter written in honor of Anna…who cursed at me. Hahahaha, I love you, Anna. What inspiration you are.-;**

**;-**

Thanks for the reviews!

**Cows-roc-my-world**- Yeah…I liked Faith in Reason better too. But that's because it was a lemon! Lemons pwn.

**Spirit-Wolf25**- Hee hee…yeah. I actually do feel bad when I don't update something for a while. It's like a nagging feeling. But fanfiction comes before homework…so at least I get something done, eh?

**pablo the monkey**- Egads! Beautiful, you say? Why thank you so much!

**inumiko7**- Yes, this will eventually have a lemon. But I didn't want to throw one in there right after the one-shot. It's all about pace, baby. But I do promise a lemon in the future. ;D

**thechickenlittle**- Oh wow! I feel so very honored that you would read my fanfic! Your Chrno Crusade story has to be one of my favorites (faints from the loveliness of it all). I hope you keep on reading. ;)

**Reannae1102**- Yays! Here's another chapter. Sorry it's late.

**seraphicwolf**- Yes! I really don't like sequels that much, but since it was a one-shot I figured it would be A-okay. Glad you like it.

**counting down the days**- Hmm, yeah. Haru is so very smexy. I like your pen name by the way…

**SomethingCorporate**- Hahaha, that would be great. I'm glad you are willing to give me ideas. Muwahaha, what shall I do…(thinks).

**Dragon Master Lytore**- Eh? Well…I love you too! So there! lol. I'm really glad you liked it. There aren't enough Haru/Tohru fics to go around, so I hope I can make this one really great. Keep reading!

**Konoha-Traitor-Sasuke**- Thank you! I love it when other's give feedback. I appreciate the review.

**mI.ShOE**- Yeah, they _are_ rare. Especially lemons….which makes me sad. And I love doing bittersweet. It's just so…enticing. Ne?

**Anna**- Heh heh heh. Thanks for the encouragement. This chapter is for you, babe! ;)

**Lathayan**- Ah! I'm happy you like it. I hope to keep you coming back for more.

**Internal Ecstasy**- Yup. A pairing easily overlooked. And even though I love Kyo/Tohru…Haru/Tohru is just so great.

**WingsoftheDarkWolf**- Eek…sorry. I guess I wasn't clear on that. I meant that there would be a future lemon in this story. Sorry, it won' be for a little while yet. But hang in there!

**mickey-sin**- Hey, first reviewer! You get a cookie. (hands you a cookie). Now eat that, read this, and shut up…bish. Oh, and I love you too! (kisses).

* * *

**;-Chapter Two-;**

_Deep in my heart…_

_I knew what this feeling really was._

_Since the moment we first touched,_

_Your fingers grazing my skin so delicately…_

_I could sense it._

_I could believe in it._

_I knew._

_And as a constant reminder…_

_These dreams of you plague my every nightmare._

_Until at last I awake…_

_With you not by my side._

;-

The pitter patter of small feet could be heard early that morning, as one sleepless girl made her way yet again to the kitchen. Tohru was having a hard time sleeping. She told herself it was only the pressure of school and work, but even _she _could hardly believe that completely. Perhaps it was that she didn't want to sleep. Maybe she feared it.

When you sleep…you often dream.

She sat with her ankles crossed, toes pointed towards the cold floor. Outside the moon was full, casting a glow on her. But even in this haven-like place, she found her heart taught.

"Hatsuharu-san" She smiled, holding a cup of tea between her icy fingers. "I wonder if you were able to find that solace you so desperately wanted."

;-

"School dance!" Momiji squealed. "I want to ask Tohru!"

Kyo planted a firm smack to his blonde head. "She's not going to go with a little kid like you, idiot."

"Waaa! That's not fair. Kyo is so mean!"

Yuki attempted to drown out their voices as he hung the newly finished banner. He could hardly believe it was that time of year, either. Dances already? What was the school board thinking? The slick material suddenly slipped from his grasp. And before he even realized it, a hand had reached out to help.

"Thanks, Haru." He sighed, placing the banner back in place.

"It looked like you could use some help, so I came over."

Yuki shook his head. "It was really sudden. I was surprised they would spring something like this on us."

He shrugged. "So you going to ask someone?"

"Ah…well…"

Thankfully, Tohru's sudden presence caused _that _conversation to come to an abrupt end. Yuki couldn't deny that he had been thinking of asking someone, but he was still very unsure. After all…what if she said no? That surely would never be a good thing. And what were dances to the zodiac, anyways? He was inclined to believe that Akito might have something to do with it all, and that it was created for the sole purpose of torture.

Yes, it was _pure evil_.

A sudden burst of wailing from Momiji's general direction caused him to break away from his childish thoughts of conspiracy.

Kyo spat. "I didn't hit you _that _hard."

"Eh…Kyo-kun…"

Haru said nothing as Yuki finally decided on joining in as well, trying his best to placate things. And so the scene continued as such, with his eyes on Tohru and _her_ vision focused only on…

He ignored the bitter voice taking control of his mind. But it was too late. The girl had long since been seared into his memories. Her laugh, her smile, the sadness in her eyes...he knew everything. But he didn't _want_ to know. Before that rainy day had caught him alone, at the home of that little onigiri, Haru had been content. He had been content…

And yet, when had it ever been enough to simply be _content_?

Yes…he knew everything. But he really didn't _want_ to know.

And that was that.

"Tch…" Haru's jewelry clanged lightly together as he turned to leave.

The swift absence did not go unnoticed.

;-

School came and school went. The day was falling to dusk, and no one had either seen or heard of the aloof cow. Kyo and Yuki were quick to quell Tohru's more absurd thoughts of kidnappings and the like, but she was still very worried. He wasn't at school for the rest of day. Where could he have gone? What if- Or Maybe- Or he just might have-

Besides all that, Tohru still could not erase the image of Haru walking so solemnly away from the group only hours earlier. _Maybe I said something wrong! Or…or maybe he is sick and couldn't bear to stand up any longer! Oh…_

She sat now, with hands pressed firmly into her thighs, awaiting the finish of Yuki's meeting. It was to be a brief gathering, of this he had assured her. So she had promised to wait. But as the seconds ticked away, so did her will power. She just _had _to go look for Haru. And besides that fact, how could anyone expect her _not_ to go after someone when they ran off? It was what she did. Didn't they know that?

Her eyes strayed to the clock.

Nope. She wasn't tempted in the least bit. Not at all.

;-

"Sorry about that, Honda-san." Yuki wiped his brow as he exited the conference room. "It took me a little longer than expe-"

He paused, attempting to process the equation before him. One empty seat plus a missing bag equaled…

No Tohru.

Man was he smart.

Frowning, he peered around the corner. "Honda-san…?"

Where had she gone?

;-

The sky was orange now, and the birds sang. It was that time of day, right before things grew quiet for the night. Before the swell of dinner and homework hit home. And before prayers were sent upward in high hopes of a bright tomorrow.

Tohru felt the cold bite of wind nipping at her nose. But it didn't bother her. Then a leaf hit her head gently and a sneeze erupted.

She had found him.

He was sleeping all too soundly under the protection of a friendly tree. Petals of fallen flowers danced gaily about his fingertips, laced as they were in the grass beneath him. Tohru wondered idly if he was one to prefer the solitude of a lazing willow to the soft words of a dear friend. Then as suddenly, it really didn't seem to matter.

"Hatsuharu-san?" She had knelt beside him. The hands that had at one point held his body so carefully now itched for similar contact. She wanted to brush away his bangs. She wanted to let him know that she was there without really letting him _know_.

"Hatsuharu-san?"

He stirred then, opening his eyes to the world once more. The boy looked slightly disoriented, and Tohru wondered if his dream had been a pleasant one.

"Tohru?" Haru's gaze caught her own. He didn't move.

She hadn't even realized what was wrong, or even why it was that he persisted in staring at her so intently. But her heart did slow to a patter at long last. She had been worried…oh so worried. And it did seem silly. When was it that she had begun to worry so much? When was it? She couldn't remember. And then when his eyes would not turn away, Tohru had to urge herself to concentrate on the world around her.

She felt it then.

She felt a sensation slip down her face, and onto hands that she hadn't even realized were cold. That's when Tohru knew. And yet, she didn't truly know _why_.

Tears came, and there really was no reason to justify them with.

Oh but she had been _so worried_.

To this, the stoic ox remained silent. He was content to lay in the grass and simply be there. The girl was going through a lot. And in the midst of it all, a mask of perpetual strength and happiness is what she always kept. Just like his own rouse. But they had seen the worst in each other once upon a time. And at this, she felt her tears fall faster. He was content and so was she. Content to just _be_.

That evening, the two of them sat together under the growing twilight. Tohru Honda ceased to exist for one brief instant…

And Haru's heart cried with her.

**;-CONTINUED-;**

* * *

**(A/N) **Upah! So you guys have been so kind to me, and this chapter didn't come out nearly as fast as I wanted it too. But my muse has been buried under piles of books and…kyah! Anyhow, I will try my best to get the next installment down in a timely manner. Oh, and don't forget to send me lots of ideas! I could use the help! 

Upah! ;D

**foxmagic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope in Reason**

Author: foxmagic

_Italics: thoughts and emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba! But stay and watch as I totally ignore anything and everything that is canon about the series.**

**(A/N)** Wow, I took forever to update. Sorry sorry sorry! School has been kicking my ass, and so I have been neglecting my computer life as well as my fanfiction. (Actually, I've been neglecting my school work too, but I don't know how that works.) Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are the best! I love non-canon supporters. Woot! So without further ado, I give you the third chapter. Enjoy!

:waves Wicked Lady's 'Go Haru' banner:

* * *

**;-Chapter Three-;**

_I remember collapsing beside him, under the wilting of that lonely tree._

_And so there I lay, silent, drifting in and out of this daze that I wasn't sure existed._

_The grass tickled my face and became entrapped within my hair; the leaves from above fell softly over my fingertips._

_I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like that forever, not doing anything, not expecting any words. I just wanted…_

_I just wanted to be…_

_I just wanted to be with **him**._

_Listening, I could hear his breathing ever so slightly._

_**With him…**_

_I didn't know why the tears came…_

_But my heart would continue to echo this sardonic phrase forever more._

;-

"You can't go?" Tohru crinkled a now-forgotten bag between her palms. "Has something happened?"

Yuki smiled. "Don't worry about it, Honda-san. I only regret that I cannot accompany you and your friends. You'll simply have to settle for the cat."

"Settle? What the hell is _that _suppose to mean!"

Tohru watched them bicker curiously. The three of them had mused over the subject of the upcoming school dance and decided to attend the event together. But now…Yuki came to them with the sudden news that he could not go. He seemed to be very secretive about it all, but she left it alone. It was _his_ business, anyhow.

But going with only Kyo? Wouldn't that be just like a da-

Tohru swallowed.

"Tohru!"

"Y-Yes!" She meeped.

"I said," growled an irritated Kyo. "…what's in the bag?"

"Ah…" The abrupt memory of her recent mall-venture took front stage in her mind's eye. Her, Uo, and Hana had only just returned from dress shopping. With the dance only several days away, they wanted to be prepared. Not to mention the fact that those two could never pass up an opportunity to take their precious Tohru clothes shopping. Oh yes, the evening had been filled with many an embarrassing moment, and ended on an even worse note. Had Uo not been teasing her so rigorously, Tohru might have been able to evade the pink that now tinted her cheeks.

"I was looking for a dress." She stated quite matter-of-factly.

;-

The week was swiftly winding to an end, and in turn, Saturday was drawing nearer. A Saturday night dance- something so ordinary in a teenager's life. And yet…Tohru could only smile outwardly as a feeling of apprehension seeped into her very being. Was it the date with Kyo? Or maybe the secret behind Yuki's declined invitation?

Her heart beat loudly.

"My little flower! Is dinner ready yet?"

She feigned innocence for the time being, all the while nurturing something unknown deep within her chest.

"Almost!"

And then Saturday began.

;-

"I'll meet you at your work around seven." Kyo threw back as he headed home. "Then we can walk over to the house to change."

Nodding enthusiastically, Tohru waved a farewell. Then she returned to the task at hand with determination. Today she would do her best at work, so that they would have a great time at the dance that very night. Gone were all previous reservations, leaving only excitement in its place. And now the girl cleaned with new fervor.

Faintly, the voices of her fellow workers wafted down the halls.

"What an energetic girl."

"I remember when I used to work like that…"

"Haven't you heard? She has a dance to attend tonight!"

"I remember that age…"

She smiled, tossing her bandana into an empty bucket. And then she walked eagerly to meet Kyo- down the stairs, through closed doors, and out into the biting cold.

Tohru shivered, glancing around for a sign of the orange-haired cat. It was already so very dark, and that alone was making it difficult to see. Even so, the constant sting of her wind-tossed locks did little to help the situation.

Then someone tapped her shoulder.

Spinning around, Tohru expected to see the familiar boy. What she did _not_ expect, however, was to find herself suddenly staring into the eyes of the one person she had been trying so hard to forget.

"Ha-Hatsuharu-san."

He worse his usual cold demeanor. "Tohru." The ox acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here? I mean…that is to say…"

Her fumbling was interrupted briskly. "Shigure called me and asked that I pick you up."

"Shigure-san? Why? Has something gone wrong?"

Once again, she was left in the dark as Haru made it clear that he wasn't about to answers any questions she might have. Tohru's heart sank.

;-

She wondered if Kyo would be waiting at the house. She wondered if he was hurt. She wondered if Shigure was okay too.

Haru kept the silence, and he kept it well. The usual understanding peace that passed between him and Tohru was taught, strained. He walked ahead of her, but the girl was thankful of that at least. It was more comfortable that way.

When they arrived at Shigure's, Tohru could contain her anxiety no longer. She burst through the door, calling Kyo's name. No one answered, and the darkness of the building came to rest heavily on her heart. It appeared as though they had left long ago. The lights were off, and no sign of life came bounding forth to greet them.

"Haru-san…"

He was still standing behind her.

"Haru-san…where are they?"

"They were called by Akito. All of them went to the main house. Even Momiji left."

Her dress was still hanging in the closet.

"Is it an emergency? Did something…" Tohru's voice trailed off. She sat down on the couch, rubbing her eyes. What was going on? Was she losing them all? Was she losing her most important people again? Tohru couldn't help but feel a bit selfish. She had wanted to go to the dance with Yuki and with Kyo. She had wanted to spend time with them. She had simply _wanted_.

Tohru wrung out her hands. "I guess I'll be staying home tonight, then. Would you like some dinner, Haru-san?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to the dance tonight."

"Oh, I see…"

"And so are you." He added in, almost nonchalantly. Then grabbing her hand, he began to pull her towards her room. It was a bit of déjà vu, as Tohru could vividly remember. But all she could do now was timidly protest that she had no date, and she didn't have much time to get ready, and that dress was just so darn difficult to get on…

Leading Tohru over to her bed, Haru sat the girl down while he rummaged through her closet. Soon, she was assaulted with a billowy dress. She stared at him, and he stared right back. His eyes said 'put it on now, or I'll assist you.'

"B-but…I can't…the back needs to be laced up, and the bust is-"

"Strip."

Tohru nearly toppled over. "Pardon?"

"If you don't get dressed now, then we'll be late."

"…we?"

"Yes. I still need to stop by the locker room to get my own clothes. So hurry up." He told her.

"Haru-san, are you…" She paused. Then taking a deep breath, she turned around and began to undress.

It was still such a big deal to her. Tohru knew it shouldn't be…but the idea of changing in front of a guy was even now a bit embarrassing. She could feel his eyes trace over her shoulders, down to her waist, and farther yet. It had been months since they'd spent that one night together, but the memories had never truly disappeared. And now, her hands shook as she grasped the gown between nervous fingers. How was she supposed to put it on? It was hard to remember now. Stepping through the waistline, the girl began to fiddle with various ties, clasps, as well as an assortment of vastly confusing trimmings.

Tohru felt someone take a hold of the straps that had her in such a bothersome state. "Let me do it." Haru said. And then, even before she could respond, he was lacing up her back, hooking the clasps around her waist, and smoothing out the bunched material atop her shoulders. He executed the task expertly. And Tohru couldn't help but wonder if he had done this many times for someone else.

"Ah…Haru-san?" Her voice spoke up above the silence and the rustling of fabric. "There's a ribbon around the bust that needs to be…th-threaded through the hemming."

"Alright."

He towered over her, his hands threading loose fabric while excess silk caressed her side. And before he had even started, she was finished. Tohru was led over to the mirror where she was able to admire his work.

"It looks nice." Haru added.

;-

As planned, they made their escape to the locker room. Haru was quick to get dressed, needing only to change into black pants and a nice shirt. He had a black suit jacket to match, but didn't put it on. Tohru waited patiently outside while he finished. But as she was waiting, the sound of a phone came ringing from behind the door. Haru answered it, and then there was silence.

"Tohru?" His voice was muffled by the door that separated them.

"Yes?"

He hesitated. "Tohru, go on into the gym without me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. And then she walked down to meet Hana and Uo.

;-

"What a jerk. When I see him, I'm gonna-"

"It's really okay! He had to take a phone call."

"It's already been over an hou-"

"Shall I hunt him down for you?"

"N-no! That's fine…you don't have to do that."

"Will you people stop interrupting me!"

Tohru gave her friend a kind smile. "I'm having fun with the two of you! It's okay, I'm fine."

Another song began to play, and Tohru refilled her glass. The punch tasted really good, she noted.

;-

Back at the Sohma main house, Kyo paced. "This is so stupid." He paced some more. "They said it was an emergency." His eye twitched. "They called _me _down here. I never get called down!"

"Will you stop your incessant pacing? You'll wear a hole in the floor, idiot."

"Shut up!" He whirled to face the rat. "Walking helps me to think! I don't see you doing anything."

"Well then maybe you should pace faster, as it seems to be helping us none at the moment."

"Why you…"

Momiji lifted his head. "It's not fair!" he cried. "Haru got to stay home and go to the dance. Why not me? I wanted to go with Tohru too!"

Yuki and Kyo paused and turned towards him. "Haru isn't here?"

Momiji blinked.

"Oops…I think that was supposed to be a secret."

;-

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be our last song of the evening.'

Uo stretched. "Finally, the last song. Why don't you pick a partner, Tohru?"

"I'm just going to wait for a little longer. You guys go ahead."

They protested, but Tohru insisted on them dancing the final dance. So off they went, albeit a bit reluctantly. And there she sat, hands in her lap, and a thoughtful expression on her face. _I wonder if Haru-san got called back to the main house too. Maybe he got in trouble with Akito. Maybe he's been punished…_

"Hello there, pretty lady. Would you care to dance?"

"Oh…no, that's alright." Tohru looked up.

Standing before her was none other than the ox, himself.

"H-Hatsuharu-san!"

"Sorry I'm late. It couldn't be helped." He held a hand out to her. "Now hurry up. There's still time for one more."

She nodded, smiling. And he pulled her onto the dance floor.

;-

It was late when they got back to Shigure's. Tohru hadn't wanted to cause him any further trouble, so she offered to walk home alone. He didn't listen, of course. Haru knew she didn't want to walk home by herself, anyway. This led into an interesting conversation concerning bears, perverts, and 'that one time when I hit Kyo-kun with my school bag.' Haru thought he might have deserved it.

"You think they'll be home when we get there?"

"Probably."

"Ah! I didn't make them any dinner…"

"They'll have eaten at the main house."

"Oh…" Tohru thought for a second. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm alright."

"Won't you at least come inside for tea?"

He glanced at her, taking in her expectant face. Then closing his eyes briefly, Haru sighed. "You know what happened last time you invited me in for tea."

Her face turned red. "I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to imply…that is, I didn't want to make you…ah…"

"If I remember, it was…English mint?"

"Y-yes! I mean…no! I mean…" Tohru felt her hair being ruffled, and then Haru laughed. It was one of those genuine occurrences that rarely happened with him. Tohru found that she looked forward to times like these.

"Calm down." He said. "I was only kidding with you."

She shook her head in agreement, but found it impossible to look anywhere besides her feet.

The forest was dusty with a shade of mist now. Nocturnal animals called, and chirped, and howled at the moon. Tohru would have been scared if she was walking by herself. Even though the howls were far away, and despite the fact that she couldn't see the moon from where they walked. But it was late. And she felt good. She felt alive. And that was what really counted.

"Haru-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled, but didn't look down.

"Anytime."

They continued walking. And ahead of them, the lights from Shigure's house welcomed them home.

**;-CONTINUED-;**

* * *

**(A/N)** Alright, so I was really pushing to get this thing done. I basically wrote the last half of the chapter in one sitting. But I've been putting it off, as well as my other fics, and so I just wanted the chapter done with! Gah! I grazed over the Dance, but the next chapter will have a bit of flash-backing to what actually happened etc etc. I just felt as thought the fluffy-sap level would go through the roof if I added any more scenes in. The next chapter should be up sooner than the last one. Thanks! 

And don't forget to **review** for me!'

**foxmagic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope in Reason**

Author: foxmagic

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba! I don't even own my own cat, for god's sake.

(A/N) Hello there! Remember me? Things have been so crazy lately, I don't even know where to begin. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on this fic at all! And as a special treat to reward your patience, I give you this:

**Warning**: this chapter contains content of the lemon-lime variety.

Yes! For all of you who have been waiting and waiting for this…but I have to warn you, I won't let you get it so easily! (cough cough). I am too cruel…

;-

Chapter Four

;-

Life continued on as usual, with school whittling away her days, and work taking up the evenings. With dinner to be made, chores to be done, and homework to stay on top of, Tohru Honda had little time to be thinking of much else. Occasionally her eyes strayed. But it was only occasionally.

That's why she was surprised when one night, her innocent routine was brought to a screeching halt.

;-

"Phew…" Tohru set the heavy bucket of water down, wiping her brow. This was taking a lot more out of her than usual. She knew that work and school had been stressful lately, but tonight seemed especially hard. "I just need a good night's sleep." She assured herself, continuing on with a slight tune on her lips. There were plenty of thoughts to keep her entertained -like what they would do this Sunday on their day off, and what sort of things she should be putting on their grocery list for next week. The mundane, the usual…

She wasn't at all perturbed when a black and white streak dashed across her mind.

"Hm…" She pressed a thoughtful finger to her mouth. "I wonder if we have enough rice left to make onigiri tonight."

;-

"Goodnight!" Tohru called, hanging up her apron and grabbing her bag to head home. Either Kyo or Yuki would be outside waiting for her per usual. She smiled softly to herself, and walked out into the crisp breeze.

And blinked.

"…hello?" She looked around, finding the street completely empty. Well, that was odd.

She could walk home alone…she supposed. Nevermind all the creeps out at night -all those perverts. A twig snapped nearby, causing her to jump. No -no, she was alright. She could do this.

Was it always this creepy out when Kyo walked her home?

Gradually, her nerves calmed with each new step. Lately they had all been on edge, that was only normal she supposed. They might have been too caught up in their own affairs and simply forgot. Plus, it really was nice out just past dusk, with a slight orange hue still cast on the world. It made her think of Kyo's hair. The same tune from earlier came back into mind, and she began to hum thoughtfully, swinging her arms back and forth. This really was nice. Really nice…

It was only when one of her arms refused to return to her side that she really began to worry.

A tight grip around her wrist -Tohru tried to scream, but instantly felt her mouth covered up by a strong and forceful hand. Her mind raced, limbs growing weak. No -no! Struggling, she did the only left to do.

She bit his hand. Hard.

"Ow-" The assailant hissed, pulling his hand away.

"Stop it!" She shouted, hitting him. "Stop-"

"Tohru-"

"Stop!"

"Tohru!"

"…eh?" Pausing, she blinked up at the man. Her eyes grew wide. "H-Haru? Oh…oh no…oh, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"That's…fine." He muttered, scratching his head. "I came to pick you up."

She smiled at him, but that smile disappeared when her eyes began to refocus to the dark. When she could see…

"Haru…Haru, you're-" It was hard to believe, standing before him and looking on. Bruises, bloodied knuckles, a cracked lip…and so many jagged cuts. A gasp escaped. "Did…did I do that?"

He was tempted to laugh, but didn't. Even _she _wouldn't be able to create bruises that quickly. "No, I got into a fight." It was explained evenly enough, with no wavering in his voice to indicate a falsehood.

Tohru had to wonder if that was really the extent of it.

"Haru…"

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"Alright…"

He began to walk forward, intent on taking her home, when her hand stopped him. She tugged lightly on his shirt, a silent plea. "Please," she whispered. "let me take a look at it."

He said nothing, but allowed her to pull him back.

;-

"Lift your shirt…please."

Haru did as he was told, even as the girl tried to hold down a flush. He was cut up on his stomach too, as she had suspected. The cotton ball was pressed to his skin.

"That stuff stings."

"That means it's working."

"Hn…" He eyed her. "They tell that to children so they don't cry."

Tohru laughed.

Soon he had been bandaged properly, every cut treated to the best of her ability. Nothing was broken or sprained, thank goodness, but there wasn't much to do about the discoloration around his face.

"It's a good thing I know where the medicine cabinet is at work." She piped up cheerfully. "I just hope they don't close up before we have a chance to escape."

Haru looked around, taking in the small room and it's assortment of cleaning supplies. This must be their headquarters, he decided. There were brooms leaning against the wall, some mops, some dustpans, and several stacks of folded dust rags. A sink was well placed underneath the medicine cabinet, with an annoyingly dripping faucet that wouldn't stop no matter how tight you turned the handle.

Tohru stood up to put the things away, and he rose to his feet as well. The lights flickered.

Outside, they could hear the faint booming of thunder.

"Rain." She sighed. "And I don't even have my umbrella. Maybe I can borrow one from the closet…"

She stared into the mirror thoughtfully, for a brief moment. Thunder…it reminded her of tea. English mint.

The lights shut off, and she felt herself deflate. There went the electricity. How would they see to make their way outside? Haru's name was on her lips as she turned abruptly to find him in the dark. And that's when something shiny caught her eye. There was light flooding in from underneath the closed door. That meant the lights in the building were still-

Her breath caught when she felt herself being grabbed from behind with sudden ferocity. Small body meeting quickly with the wall, she cried out as she was pressed tightly to it. A warm presence, and even warmer breath tickling her ear.

"Come on Tohru…you don't want to leave yet, do you?"

The girl gasped, mind reeling back to that night -that felt just like yesterday. That night which seemed so long ago. Her heart raced, pounding in her ears, rising to her throat.

Black. Pure, unadulterated black.

"Haru-"

His body pressed into hers, fit along every curve. His mouth was at her neck, biting lightly, biting deeper, even as his hands were suddenly at the hem of her skirt. She heard the rip, of clothing being torn in a hasty effort to pull down too quickly.

"Say my name again…" He urged. "Tohru, say it again…"

"Haru-" She obeyed, slightly frightened. "Haru, you-"

He laughed -a deep rumbling in his chest, echoing against her. She could feel every shift, every movement. And then his hips pressed, _pressed_…

Tohru bit her lip, but didn't have much time to dwell on it. Her hair was tugged, exposing her neck as his mouth trailed upwards. She shivered in anticipation, she gripped his shirt unknowingly.

This…this is what she had been thinking about. This is what she had been dreaming of, ever since…

"Your wounds." She managed. "Your wounds will re-open."

"How sweet you are…" He practically purred. "Do you remember? How sweet it was last time. How I promised you, always promised…"

_Mine. Forever and always…mine._

She could feel the bandages loose, the blood trickle down his arms and stomach. She could hear the echo of every dream gone unsatisfied, every passing glance sent his way. All those touches, every single brush of skin.

She registered barely, him pushing her to the floor, and his body climbing over hers with such need. He had dreamt of her too. In the middle of the night, he had called out her name.

She felt tears come to her eyes as he said her name again, and again, with such heat. She had wanted, always wanted, had thought nonstop…

"Don't cry." Haru whispered, lips ghosting her tears. "Don't cry, Tohru."

Some remainder of his White. She felt herself smile, felt herself brimming with that familiar emotion once more. It was too bold for her to say, always too bold. But she figured he understood anyways.

Her fingers fisted in his hair, even as he moved to take a dive for her mouth. Teasing, taunting, lips licked and tongues tangled; she could taste the cut on his mouth. His fingers danced along her skin, sliding up her legs and between her thighs. Underwear was another troublesome barrier, one which he got rid of with a quick tug, and with a slip of hand past fabric.

"Ah…" Tohru thrashed suddenly, as a sharp jolt was sent through her body. Somehow, her hands found their way to his shirt, pulling up and over as he guided her. It took her only seconds to realize her shirt had been discarded as well.

They were a mess of limbs -two teenagers caught in a world inbetween. For now, it was only them, only their soft voices which permeated the still air, which gave chorus to the claps of thunder and constant echo of that dripping faucet. He wasn't gentle, and had never really been that way to begin with. She knew this, felt it as his fingers scraped along her body without remorse, as her mouth was taken in a bite, as her skin bristled with the sharpness of his teeth. He wasn't gentle, but really…

She would have it no other way.

When his fingers pushed into her womanhood, she cried out his name. When he slowed, she begged him with unspoken words. And then his pants were gone, boxers lost in a mess of brooms and brushes, and she wondered, _god _she wondered, why they hadn't gotten back to this sooner. Her breasts were his to claim, with a slither of pink tongue, and a quick and tender suck. Forceful, then soft once again; he shifted against her.

She was sure then, in some vague part of her mind, that she couldn't possibly be Honda Tohru any longer. Honda Tohru would not be doing such things with a boy at the place where she worked. In a storage room, no less. When Shigure and Yuki and Kyo were probably at home worried sick, hungry and alone and…and…

"Quit thinking so much." A dark voice whispered in her ear. She could feel him smile.

And suddenly, she couldn't quite remember _what _she had been thinking about.

"Are you ready, then?" He asked, positioning himself. She could practically hear that smirk of his. "I don't think I'll be able to hold anything back."

She smiled. Her fingers dug into the floor. "Haru-"

This was it -again, what they had shared, when he had asked permission to lose himself in her. She braced herself, head back and hair tossed about messily. She wanted, bit her lip until it threatened to bleed. Wanted...wanted, even as his name slipped out once more.

Then without warning, the door to the storage room was flung open, blinding them with light. Footsteps paused in front of them. Twin shouts.

Tohru glanced up and her heart stopped cold.

"How nice of you to visit…" Haru's voice was low. "Yuki. Kyo."

;-

Continued

;-

Meh... I really didn't remember much about where Tohru worked. So sorry if that's a little off. Oh well.

Review review! Haru's boxer shorts command thee!

**foxmagic**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope in Reason

Um…I'm sorry? Don't hate me? Thank you to all the lovely reviews! I read and treasured them all.

This chapter is dedicated to loretta537, who sent me many a pm trying to get me to put this chapter out before next year.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

;-

Chapter Five

;-

No, that was improbable. Not only that, but it was downright _impossible_. The chances of both of them coming, of finding the exact room where she and Haru-

Yuki and Kyo, staring, shocked -no, beyond shocked, beyond any expression she had ever witnessed. And then at last, the rat had uttered a rather quiet "Tohru…?" As if it couldn't possibly be her. Never, not in a million years.

Her mind's processes slowed, freezing every limb, every breath. She couldn't move. Wouldn't dare to move, for fear of finding reality. Haru moved though, pulling his jacket over her exposed body in one swift tug. But his eyes weren't on her -they were on _them_. Dark, sparking recesses of pure emotion, pure Black, no trace of light to be found.

When Tohru found her breath at last, it was to utter a cry of horror. It had been Kyo who lunged first, but Haru had been the one to make contact -a split of fist against skull. It sent him reeling backwards, nose bloodied and mouth red. Haru smirked in a moment of satisfaction, like an animal protecting its property.

"You know how long I've been waiting to have her again? And then you little shits come barging in." He said, practically growled it.

"Haru!" Tohru exclaimed, dread welling up. No - no no no!

"What…?" Kyo's fists clenched as he bit out every word. He was shaking too. He was horrified, angry. "_Again_? You bastard -I'll kill you!"

"It wasn't like she didn't enjoy herself."

Tohru shut her eyes tight, scrunched herself under that jacket, trying so hard to disappear. This wasn't happening. How could they find out -how could he say…how could he! Things weren't supposed to be this way. They weren't…

"She was so enjoyab-"

He was cut off, so abruptly that she opened her eyes immediately. He had been knocked back, silenced mid-sentence, but not by Kyo.

"S-Stop! Stop it!" Tohru stood, shouting at them as Yuki stood, leg poised where it had made contact. Haru, even in his Black form, barely stood a chance. The entire room was being torn apart, boxes breaking beneath three tussling boys, splintering from dodged punches and parried kicks. Kyo grabbed him from behind, around the arms; Yuki grabbed Haru's silver chain roughly and pulled him up.

"Why!" He demanded. "You raped her! Why!"

She shook her head. "No-"

"Because." Haru's eyes strayed to Tohru briefly, meeting her confused expression before flickering back up. "Because I could."

_No…that's not right. It was my choice. I told him! _Her mind screamed, but the words just wouldn't surface.

His wounds had re-opened, every single bandage, every carefully placed patch. His body sagged slightly, giving up some of that fiery resolve. He shut his eyes in submission, all remaining traces of Black draining from his system completely.

"We should get her to see Hatori right away." Yuki said quietly.

Kyo was silent.

;-

It hurt. Though the strings of her heart were taught, tugging with worry and fear, all that was evaluated on that doctor's table was her physical self. They pitied her. They filled their minds with the lies that Haru had told them, lies that at first confused her, and now made all too much sense. He fabricated a rape scene to save their image of her -of a Tohru who was innocent and perfect and altogether sinless.

Now, she was alone in her room, and she could still feel the sensations of his touch despite. It was proof that the Tohru they envisioned no longer existed.

Thinking back to the conversation she had overheard earlier, it was obvious where they'd taken him.

But what could she do? They would never believe her, even if she told them now. It would be seen as her way to protect him, it would be seen as a lie as well…

Her expression suddenly hardened as some of that fiery spirit returned. She didn't want to be protected anymore. She didn't want to lie, didn't want to cover this up for fear of Kyo, Yuki, or even Akito. Her hands moved deftly among her things, stashing clothes into a backpack with hurried strides. Once, he had come to her when she most needed it. Even now Haru was watching out for her. Always.

Now it was her turn to do something to help him.

And so in the stillness of that sleeping house, Tohru snuck away. Past Shigure's room, slipping by Kyo and Yuki's, where soft sounds of breathing could be heard, she stole away into the night with a only a lone sack as her companion. The weight on her back was heavy, filled unnecessarily with things she was sure she's never need. But it was reassurance. It was the only thing weighting her to this world, speaking in loud, violent hisses…

_Go to him!_

Her feet hit the ground roughly.

_Go!_

;-

CONTINUED

;-

Incredibly short. Don't kill me. D; For now, this is my peace offering till a bigger chapter can be produced…

Review and love me!

Please?

_foxmagic_


End file.
